Bella's New Life
by ditzy-klutz-kaitlyn
Summary: After Bella gets changed, things go wierd. Kassandra moves in, but is she trustworthy? I dont own the books, but I do own Kassandra!
1. Graduation Day

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters. They are all the work of the great Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Please R&R. I'm not updating until I get 5 good reviews. I hope you like, because I'm wasting valuable time if you don't.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**BPOV**

I wake up in my bed, the day of graduation. Today is the day that my sweet Edward promised to change me!

I look around, surprised that he wasn't there laying next to me, but there is a note on my pillow, written in his elegant script. It says:

Bella,

I'm s orry that I'm not here, but I had to hunt if I was going to be ready for tonight after Graduation.

I Love you more than life itself.

Edward

I held the note and decided it was time to get up. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and walked over to my closet. Shower time. I towel dried my hair with extra care, and got dressed.

When I got downstairs I noticed that Charlie had already left and he cooked bacon and eggs for me and left them on the table. I smiled. That was just about the only thing that Charlie knew how to cook. I don't know how he survived 16 years on his own.

After breakfast I heard Edward silver Volvo pull up into the driveway. Then he came to the door and walked right in. He had the most gorgeous eyes today. Golden. His hair was perfect, as usual, and he wore a plain black t-shirt that showed of his slightly muscular, perfect chest.

I honestly don't know why he was in love with me, besides his unique craving for my blood and the need to keep me alive. I wasn't very good looking, nothing like his "sister", Rosalie, who seemed to have something against me until recently, when she accidentally told Edward that I was dead, which I wasn't.

Edward's family isn't quite so much of a family as it is a coven. There are seven vampires that live in his home, and I plan to become one. If I don't then the Volturi, a coven of vampires that live in Italy (they kind of made the laws of vampires, and they are like royalty), will come and either change me themselves, or kill me.

Edward led me out to his car, and opened the passenger door for me. I got in, and with vampire speed, he was in the driver's seat next to me before I could start reaching for my seat belt. He didn't startle me or anything, I had gotten used to it over the past however many months.

Within minutes we were in the school parking lot, because Edward drives like a maniac at over twice the legal speed limit. I'm shocked that he's never gotten a ticket. Or arrested.

When we got out of the car, we noticed that the yearbooks were on sale. We each went and got one, and started going around to have everyone sign them. I avoided Lauren, who seemed to hate me a lot, ever since the first time that I sat with Edward at a private table.

School went around with us getting our grades, and to nobody's surprise, I only got a C in gym. I was never meant to be an athlete. I couldn't play a sport without sending me and the people around me to the emergency room.

After school, we went straight to graduation. It was kind of boring, and Edward and I graduated with honors, mostly because he helped me through the year, whispering answers to me under his breath.

I told Charlie that I was going to spend a week with Alice, just to celebrate and go to a spa. He bought it, and I left with Edward to go to his house.

He bought me food, for the last time in my life, and on the way to his house, I ate it.

He led me up to his room, and gave me one final kiss before lowering his mouth to my throat.

_**Sorry, I guess I left you hangin' there. I'm not reposting until I get 5 GOOD REVIEWS. Recommend me to your friends!!!**_


	2. The Change

_He led me up to his room, and gave me one final kiss before lowering his mouth to my throat_.

At first, I didn't know that he had bit me. When he did, I gave him one last kiss before I sank to my knees in agony. I remembered what the pain was like, but this time it was worse. I could barely open my eyes, but I could feel Edwards cold hands pick me up and carry me to his bed. Then the pain enveloped me.

It was like I was floating through a giant room filled with large, sharp knives. I was traveling through very quickly. It hurt more that I could ever know. I could feel only the intense pain, and two very cold objects moving along what I think were my arms, although I couldn't be sure, through the pain.

I could hear my slowing heartbeat in my ears. And also some whispering. I concentrated on the smooth, velvet-like voice. I was in pain for so long; it took a minute to figure out the words. They were saying something like, "Only two more hours, then we'll be together forever."

Suddenly, my body convulsed, and I heard the voice shout for someone named Carlisle to come quickly, and the pain was gone. I breathed deeply, and noticed that I could smell very well, and the air did nothing but bring the smell. I found that interesting. I heard the door to whatever room I was in open and shut. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle and Edward.

"Did it work?" I asked. "Am I a vampire? Do I look different?"

Edward just smiled and took my hand. He led me to the mirror hanging next to his door. I was shocked when I saw my reflection. I had paler skin than before, with dark circles under bright red eyes. I was about two inches taller, and I was more slender. My clothes were nearly hanging off of me. My fingers were longer, and more delicate. My hair seemed to grow down to my waist, and it was thicker, and wavier.

Alice came in with some of Esme's clothes. I gratefully put them on, and they fit perfectly.

Alice took my hand and said, "Come, you need to hunt."

"Thank you," I replied.

We went out into the woods behind their house, and ran at vampire speed, which is when I noticed how much more graceful I was. I didn't have any trouble flitting through the trees.

I caught two deer and a rabbit before I had my fill. We ran back to the house, and when I looked in the mirror, my eyes were topaz. Perfect.

Edward looked at me and said, "We need to go get your stuff."

"Yes, I suppose we better."

We walked outside together. We walked human speed to his shiny silver Volvo, and drove off to go see Charlie.

_**A/N: I didn't get my five reviews, but I decided to update for you anyway. PLEASE have your friends R&R. This time I'm NOT updating until I get my five reviews!**_


	3. Charlie and the Extra Sense

**BellaPOV**

I was nervous to see how Charlie would take it, and Edward held my hand the whole way there. It didn't take long before we saw his cruiser sitting in the driveway, the way Edward drives.

"O.K," said Edward, "What did you tell him you were doing?"

"I told him I went to a beauty spa with Alice."

"That's good. So, when he asks about anything, tell him it was because of the spa."

"I never was a good liar."

"You're a vampire now, Bella," he chuckled, "You'll be able to lie to him about nearly anything."

I sighed and got out of the car. We walked up to the front door, and walked inside. Charlie was watching a game on T.V. Big shocker.

"Bella," he called, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, dad," I called back, "They worked wonders at the spa. Come and see."

I heard the couch squeak as he got up. I met him halfway, and his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Dad," I began, "I got a very nice offer from Carlisle. He wants me to go and live with his family. Now, before you say anything or get mad, I would be back to visit very often, and I would always only be a phone call away."

"If it's what will make you happy, I'm good with it."

I smiled and hugged him. He put his arms around me and I heard him sniff my hair.

"Did you get a new shampoo?"

"Yes," I said, being cautious, "They gave it to me at the spa."

We let go and Edward went upstairs with me to help me pack. We moved at vampire speed, and before long, we had everything I would need. I just went over to my dresser to pull out some bras and I would be all set.

Edward took them from me and said I would need new ones. When I had a questioning look on my face he told me that when I changed, some things shrank, like my waist, and others grew.

I laughed and put them in there anyways, "Just so it's not suspicious," I told him. Then we picked up all of my bags, I grabbed my secret stash of cash, and we headed down the stairs, and toward my new life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice and Jasper helped me get settled into Edward's room. I was glad that Jasper could come within ten feet of me without wanting to drink my blood.

After that, Alice told us that there would be a storm tomorrow, and asked if any of us wanted to play ball. I look at Edward hopefully.

"I'll play if Bella will," he said, "But before the storm, I want to try to figure out what your power is."

"Me too," Alice said, jumping up and down, "Can I go with you guys?"

I laughed and said, "I already know what my extra power is."

"Really?" Edward asked, amazed, "What is it?"

"I can control people," I said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "Well, more specifically, males."

"Wow," Alice shouted, "I wanna see!"

I smiled and stared at Edward. All of a sudden, he started walking out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

We followed him to the living room, where Emmett and Jasper were watching television mindlessly. Edward walks up to Emmett and kisses him on the cheek. Emmett gets a disgusted look on his face and gets up and looks Edward in the eye.

"Eww, you fag!" He yells, and I let go of Edwards mind, who starts running for his life.

Alice and I started laughing, and Jasper pulls out a video camera to capture the moment.

_**A/N: I know it wasn't the best chapter. I think I was starting to get writers block or something. Tell all of your friends to read & review. I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 NEW good reviews.**_

♥ _**love forever Kaitlyn (aka: ditzy-klutz-kaitlyn)**_


	4. New Member

_**A/N: O.K. just a couple of things. I got some reviews and messages about Bella's power. I hope you guys like it, but I though I might add some humor. LOL. And for those who have read my other reviews, I know that Gothicprincess303 is weird. She's one of my best friends who wants me to add them to my story. I Might see what I can do. **_

It was the day after I controlled Edward. We decided to go to our little meadow for the day, until it was time to go play baseball. He was trying to shun me, but to no avail. Every time I started to say something, he would look at me, Yell "Shunning!" and run off. Then, I would chase after him and tackle him to the ground.

When we got to the meadow, there was someone there, just laying in the grass. I could see from the edge of the meadow that she was very pale, and had dark circles under her eyes. It was another vampire. I looked at Edward, who whispered to me, "She knows we're here. She's been waiting for us. She says hi."

She had long, dark brown hair that looked to have been once died black. She had topaz eyes, which showed that she shared the same diet as us. She was a little thicker than me, which shocked me because I was used to vampires being anorexic skinny.

She noticed me staring at her quizzically, because she said, "Like what you see? Or do I have to demonstrate my power to completely incapacitate you?"

I heard Edward chuckle. "I would really like to see that."

This time she laughed. "You doubt my power? You're a fool."

"I don't doubt your power," I said, "But I do, however, doubt any effect on me."

She walked up to me, slowly, and looked me in the eye. I just blinked at her and smiled. She smiled back cruelly, and furrowed her brow. After a minute, she got frustrated and stepped back.

"How..." she paused, "unusual, to say the least. How many are in your coven?"

"Eight," I answered, "but if you are trustworthy, I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind you joining. I-"

"If you don't mind," Edward interrupted, "I'm sure you have a name. Could you please tell us?"

She laughed. "Yes," she said, "I'm sorry. In my human life I was known as Alicia. I don't like that name. Please call me Kassandra. Kassandra Rigg if you don't mind."

"My name is Bella Swan, and this is my fiancée, Edward."

"Nice to meet you. I apologize for the earlier rudeness."

"That's fine," Edward said. "But before we make any formal arrangements, I think you need to talk to Carlisle, my father. He will give you all rules and see if you agree. If so, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you living with us."

Kassandra nodded and we walked out of the meadow. Edward winked at me and we took of running.

When we got back to the house, we weren't surprised to see everyone waiting on the front porch, having smelled our new visitor. They approached cautiously, as did we, to ensure that no one attacks anyone else.

"Carlisle says that Alice was expecting a visitor wishing to be a permanent part of our coven, but could not see her clearly," Edward whispered to me, so low, that nobody else could hear him.

I could feel some tension building, which Jasper quickly relieved.

"Welcome to our home!" Carlisle said. "I am Carlisle, and this is my family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my wife, Esme. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Kassandra. I come from Michigan, looking for a, as you call it, family. I was looking for you, inquiring as to whether or not you would allow someone into your coven."

"Well, we would want to know about you, and you cannot lie, for we have two different people with the ability to tell if you are, but then, you may be a permanent addition to our family."

Kassandra smiled and then began to tell us about how she ended up here.

"I was posing as an orphan," she said, "and every so often I would run away and go to a different state and use a different name, only to run away again in about a year and a half. I was changed about 40 years ago, in California, and when I realized what I had become, I set up evidence for a kidnaping, and ran away. I went to very dark places, with hardly any sunlight, and ended up here. I was relaxing in that cozy little clearing when they found me."

"Well," Carlisle said, looking deep in thought, "I suppose we could give you our extra room. I will let Alice take you shopping, as you will need new clothes. I can see by your eyes that you are already familiar with our diet, so there's no need to explain that. Rosalie will show you to your room."

She smiled, thanked Carlisle, winked at me, and followed Rosalie up to her room.

_**Hey guys, sorry about not updating in a looooong time. I will try to update way more often now. I want 10 more reviews before I do though. Give me suggestions if you have them!!!**_


	5. Can she be Trusted?

_**A/N: This si to make up for not updating is while, so here's an extra chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, and tell all of your friends to do the same!!!**_

_**CarlislePOV:**_

Looking at Kassandra, I began to wonder about her. She had a gleam in her eyes that made me not trust her. I usually trust everyone until they betray that trust, but I might have to make an exception here.

"Edward," I said, "I would like a word in the next room, if you wouldn't mind." Edward nodded and followed me up the stairs, giving a pointed look at jasper and Emmett.

_**EdwardPOV:**_

When Carlisle asked to speak to me, I looked at Jasper and Emmett to let them know to watch Bella. Even as a vampire, she could still fall, or trip, or somehow incapacitate herself or someone else.

I followed Carlisle into the next room. He sat down on a couch and began to rub his temples. I tried to read his thoughts, but he blocked me out. _How rude,_ I thought.

I looked at him with curious eyes and asked, "Was there something you needed to tell me?"

He looked at me, as if just realizing I was there. "I don't know what it is or why," he said softly, so that nobody could here him, "but that girl, Kassandra, doesn't seem trustworthy. I can't put my finger on it, but she seems like she's up to something. I only agreed to let her stay here to keep better tabs on her, so that we know if she tries something fishy. Could you find anything in her mind?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I searched everything within my power. She seemed to know Bella though. She thought something about how someone was right. That she was beautiful."

"Do you think that the Volturi..."

_**BellaPOV:**_

Kassandra smiled at me. She was very pretty, much prettier than I thought of me.(There Kass, it was a compliment. Now please don't try to kill me in my sleep again)I wondered what was going on in her mind. I controlled Emmett for a minute__

"What are you thinking," I had him ask. "You seem deep in thought."

"As I am always. I find it a good way to be rid of thoughts unpleasant to you. Just think of them and think them through. Then they are gone."

_How peculiar, _I thought, _She seems to be speaking in riddles. I wonder what her beef is. All she did when we got here is stare at Edward. Well, too bad Honey! He's my man. You'll have to fight for him. Not happening._

Emmett gave me the glare. He must have noticed how I controlled him. Then he looked calm. I looked pointedly at Jasper, who grinned__ Emmett growled at him, and I shushed him.

Kassandra looked very confused. We all just smiled at her. She seemed to relax a bit when Edward and Carlisle came out of the other room. Edward looked nervous, while Carlisle maintained his usual composure.

Edward came over to me and protectively wrapped his arm around my waist. He hadn't done that for quite some time now. He must have detected some type of danger.

He motioned for me to follow him up stairs. I started to go with him when we heard something outside. An inhuman growl just outside of the door.


End file.
